


A Betting Man

by Sxymami0909



Series: Fanfiction Shorts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles only has one thing he wants for Halloween and that’s for his little family to dress up together and go trick-or-treating…or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Betting Man

**Author's Note:**

> This short is also part of the **[Where I Feel At Home](https://archiveofourown.org/series/184739)** Series.

Lydia sighed as she made her way down the street, heels clicking loudly against the pavement as she glanced at her boyfriend beside her, their son in his arms, and shook her head in amusement. The air was on the cooler side then again it was the end of October so that was no surprise. Children made their way down the streets, yelling and screaming as they ran with bags of candy beside their friends trying to get to as many houses as possible before it was time to head home.

“I can’t believe you dressed him up like that,” she said softly a smile tugging at her lips, “actually I can’t believe I let you convince me to dress up like this.” She lifted a hand to the buns in her hair and then glanced down at the golden bikini top. Princess Leia she was.

Stiles grinned as he glanced over at Lydia and waggled his eyebrows. “Have I mentioned how hot you look? Because you do.” He said matter-of-factly.

Lydia rolled her eyes, “I always look hot.” She stated.

Stiles nodded as he lifted Holden up a bit, the squirming 9-month-old in his arms making it more difficult to walk. “That’s true,” he commented with a wink. “How’s my little Chewbacca?” He asked with a grin.

Holden wiggled in Stiles’ arms again moving his head back and forth. “No,” the baby said as he reached out and grabbed for his father’s hair.

Stiles groaned. “I blame you for that being his favorite word,” He said pointedly at Lydia. He was convinced that she said it to him so much their son picked up on it.

Lydia smirked. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Did you ever think that maybe he’s just tired? We’ve been out here for just about two hours and you realize Holden can’t even eat all this candy yet right?” She inquired as they made their way back towards the apartment complex.

Stiles sent his girlfriend a cheeky grin, “True, I figure we could eat it since you know we’re too old to trick-or-treat.” He said while making a face.

Lydia laughed softly as she watched Holden squirming again. “Want me to take him? He looks upset. Maybe the costume is too hot for him.” She said with a slight frown as she held out the candy bag to Stiles.

He grunted, “You want to go to mommy little man? We’re heading home now, just making one more stop.” He told his son as he carefully took the bag from Lydia before handing over their son.

Lydia smiled and lifted Holden into her arms letting him rest against her hip as they continued walking towards the parking lot of Derek’s building. She was heading towards the front entrance as she glanced over at Stiles who was scrounging through the candy bag. She shook her head. “You’re terrible,” she said amused.

Stiles looked up and pulled out a Reese’s peanut butter cup, “For you my lady,” he joked with a silly grin.

Lydia glanced down at the Reese’s before looking back at Stiles; she was silent for a minute as they walked before shrugging, grinning and taking it with her free hand. “And this is why I love you kind sir,” she teased right back.

Stiles winked, “Anything for you Princess,” he quickened his speed and pulled open the door for Lydia and their son waiting for her to walk into the building before following her inside. “Take the elevator.”

Lydia lifted a brow, “You didn’t think I was carrying your son up four flights of stairs did you?” She asked amused before pausing in front of the elevator and pushing the button. The doors slid open a minute later and she walked inside as Holden lifted his hands energetically.

“Bye, bye, bye,” he babbled as Stiles stepped into the elevator, pushed the button for Derek’s floor and laughed at his son.

“Dude, daddy isn’t going bye, bye. We’re going to make one more stop before we head back to the apartment.” He told Holden as he walked over to his son and poked him gently in the nose.

Holden giggled and Lydia smiled warmly. Stiles was so good with their son, they were incredibly lucky. The elevator chimed and Stiles waited for her and Holden to step out before following. She glanced towards the loft door and groaned, “I cannot believe you’re making go here dressed like this.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Suck it up,” he said as he reached over and took Holden from her. His son giggled as he handed him the candy bag before knocking on Derek’s door. “Trick-or-Treat!” He called loudly waiting for the other man to answer the door.

Lydia watched them and shook her head as she unwrapped the Reese’s peanut butter cup and took a bite out of it while waiting for Derek to answer the door.

Derek glanced at the clock before making his way to the door with a bowl of candy. Braedan was out with Erica trick-or-treating and he was left at home giving out candy, which honestly he actually preferred after Erica’s first Halloween. He walked up the couple of stairs and slid open the door pausing at the sight in front of him.

His brows drew together as he saw Lydia in a golden bikini like costume and then Stiles and Holden dressed in other odd clothes. Realization hit him, “These are Star Wars people.” He stated glowering at Stiles.

Stiles smirked, “They are. Not only did I get Lydia to dress up as Princess Leia, but she let me dress Holden up as Chewbacca. Pay up Sour Wolf. That’s fifty glorious bucks.”

Lydia’s mouth dropped open as she glanced over at her boyfriend while Derek slid a hand into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. “You bet on us?”

Stiles paused, “Uh…No?” He asked as Holden wiggled in his arms trying to reach Derek.

Derek smirked, “Didn’t tell her huh?” He asked while holding out the money to Stiles and glancing at Holden, “Hey buddy, want some candy?” He asked.

Holden lifted his arms and banged them down several times, “No!” He screeched while reaching for the bowl.

Stiles took the money and glanced at Lydia with a sheepish smile. “We made fifty bucks,” he reasoned.

Lydia arched an eyebrow. “I hope that fifty bucks was worth the evening you had planned with this costume because it’s coming off as soon as we get home,” she stated.

Stiles opened his mouth, “What, but—Why?”

Lydia waited for Holden to grab some candy and put it in his bag before taking him from Stiles. She smirked at her boyfriend. “Say see you at home daddy.” She said before nodding to Derek and turning to head to their apartment on the floor below leaving Stiles standing in front of Derek’s door, bag of candy in hand.

Stiles turned his head in Derek’s direction and glared at the smirking man. “Double or nothing I can get her to keep on the costume tonight.” He said.

Derek chuckled and shook his head. “You never learn,” he said while starting to shut the door. “I’ll take that bet.” He said as the door slid shut.

Stiles smirked, yeah he would, he thought to himself as he turned to head downstairs to convince his girlfriend that some bets were worth making.


End file.
